Fawn Darby
Fawn Darby is a 2015-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the brother from the story Brother and Sister/ The Enchanted Stag. In the destiny conflict she is a Nuetral, because she doesnt want to worry about her destiny right now. Character 'Personality ' Fawn is very stubbern. She can do anything she sets her mind to if she tries. When she wants to do something, no one can stop her, no matter how hard they try. When she makes up her mind, no on can stop her from doing it (unless your her cousin). Although she has a bad record of bad decisions, she still hasn't changed her ways. Apart from being very stubbern, Fawn has a very caring side. She loves her family, and would be heart broken if anything happened to them. She cant stand anyone being hurt, and it breaks her heart everytime. Though she has a lot of feelings, she conceals them very well and never lets them slip out. Fawn is one of those people who have no trouble concealing their emotions. If she's sad you wont see it anywhere on her face, but if she's mad and wants to punch you, (she will if it wasn't a public setting) she will bite her cheek. She also thinks everything through before she says it, though it sometimes doesnt seem like it. Fawn is also a very passionate person. If you criticize her opinion or anything she loves it will be "of with your head!" She has very strong and well thought out opinions about a lot of things, and can get very defensive. When you meet her its best not to say anything about anything she loves. If you agree with her opinion get ready for a 3 hour rant, and if you disagree get ready for a 5 hour rant. Though Fawn might seem shy, she isnt even a bit shy. When she is quit it either means I dont want to talk, I dont want to talk to you, or im thinking of something to say to you. But when she wants to be shy, she can pretend to be shy. The only time she is actually being shy is around her family. Fawn is a BIG procrastinator. When she has to do something she will wait until the very last moment to do it, no matter how much free time she has. She tries hard not to procrastinate but she always finds something she would rather be doing. She does want to get it dont but then she feels like she could care less, and she can. Fawn is a very chill person, though her personality depends on her mood. If she is stressed, didnt get enough sleep, or is just in a bad mood, then she wont be very chill. On regular, adverage, and ordinary days (basically most of the time) she is very laid back. When she is laid back she mostly doesnt care about most things. When she is in a chill mood you can see her staring at a random point. When she does this it means she is lost in her thoughts (a place you can get lost in very easily. Fawn is a very curious person. She will do dangerous things to satisfy her curiosity, and because it looks fun. Some might call her brave (though she is), but she just wants to know what would happen. Most of her thoughts do consist of "What whould happen if-" or "What will they do if I-". She is mostly just curious about things she knows nothing about. If she is educated on the subject, she wont show any signs of curiousity because she feels like she knows enough about it already. Being curious is one of her biggest flaws. Fawn is just a person who wants to just enjoy life. She doesnt want to be one of those people who just consitaly worry about their life, no matter how close she does come to becoming one of those people. She finds the royals and rebels a little bit stupid for worrying about their destiny when they are only in high school. her philosaphy is just that everything will work out. 'Hobbies & Interests' Running is not just a interest for Fawn, its something that she is very passionate about. She loves to compete in various races and marathons. She recently jpoined the Track and Sheild team after Coach Gingerbreadman reccomeneded her to join. 'Appearance' Fawn has light tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. Fairy Tale 'How The Story Goes' All is here How Does Fawn Come Into It? 'After he was turned back into a human, the brother got married and had Fawn. Relationships '''Family ' Fawn's mother is never around, and has a damaged relationship with Fawn. Even if Fawn doesn't admit it she loves her mother deaply and treasures the time they spend together. Her mother loves her the same way, and maybe even more. Fawn's father is supper stubborn, and quick-minded. He loves to spend a lot of time outside, but wont let Fawn come with him. He is just super overprotective of Fawn and worried that her destiny could star at any moment. The two are extremly allike, but dont spend much time together. 'Pets ' Fawn has a pet deer named Romure. '''Romance Fawn doesnt really care about romance Outfits TBA Class-ic Schedule Throneroom: Coach Gingerbreadman '''1st Period: '''Track and Sheild '''2nd Period: '''Enviormental Magic '''3rd Period: '''Experimental Fairy Math '''4th Period: '''Storytelling 101 '''5th Period: '''Damsel-In-Distressing '''6th Period: '''Chemythstry Trivia * Her birthday is August 31 Quotes TBA Author's Notes * If you have any OCs that could get along with Fawn let me know in the comments, on my message board, or in chat. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work in progress Category:Neutrals